


Crunk It Mckennedy

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: Clone High, The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: When Connor Mckinley finds out that his boyfriend JFK is cheating on him he must teach the boy a lesson.
Relationships: Connor Mckinley/ JFK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Crunk It Mckennedy

Jfk was walking home from school when all of the sudden Van Gough walked up behind him, taking two slender fingers down to Jfk’s dump truck and squeezing. 

“You feel rumply, baby,” Van Gough moaned out. Jfk yelped, the unwanted touch giving him PTSD. Van Gough ran away and hopped into his Tesla and sped off into the traffic, pulling behind a pink clown car, leaving JFK standing forlorn in the middle of the road. 

_ ”I guess I’d better head home,” _ He thought, walking briskly but with a slight limp back to his house. 

“Good thing my two gay dads aren’t home, now I can 

watch my favorite movie.” He said loudly. 

  
  


______

  
  


Mckinley (of the crunk variety) sped down the street in his pink clown car. He was waiting for JFK to get out of high school for the day. (Mckinley is 19.) He parks his car in the street bc there was an accident above. 

Suddenly his eyes widenening to double their size when he saw his boyfriend being groped by another man. He growled deep in his crunk cavern. How dare someone even go near his treasured boyfriend? He must teach JFK a lesson. His hair, which was the same color as an orange baret, shone in the sunlight. 

  
  


______

  
  
  


“Jay F Kay!” Crunk It Mckinley roared, flinging open the bedroom door. “Take of your pants and get on the spanking table,” Krink it said, pointing to the table in the corner of Jfk’s room. 

“O-ok, Mr. Mckinley.” Jfk hurried to get undressed. Mckinley took no time to start shanking his boyfriend. His Crunk Chunk was already hardening. 

“Yowwie!” Jfk groaned, milky white cheeks turning as red as the blood that poured out of Toney Boney’s asshole when he got raped with a bible. 

“You are a bad boy!” Mckinley bellowed. Jfk squealed like a little girl. “You behaves so nicely for me my little clone baby.”

  
  
  


**Kennedy installed a secret taping system in the White House.**

  
  



End file.
